


90mm

by minigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno, M/M, Training Camp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima, Kuroo, una toalla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	90mm

**Author's Note:**

> La excusa de que si están OOC es porque acabo de empezar y no los controlo bien aún vale, no? Está sin betear porque no conozco el miedo.
> 
> El título es (creo) la diferencia de altura entre los dos.

Las toallas limpias están en la última leja el armario, y Tetsuro lleva alrededor de diez minutos intentando alcanzar con las puntas de los dedos la única que queda, escondida al fondo. La roza, pero es incapaz de agarrarla. Es el primer día del campamento, y la residencia en la que se están hospedando es un edificio antiguo, lleno de pasillos eternos y suelos que crujen. Pero no es cara, y las instalaciones deportivas, que son lo importante, tienen menos de dos años. El entarimado del gimnasio aún brilla, casi totalmente libre de arañazos, y la red para jugar al volleyball está nueva. La habitación en la que está la ropa blanca, por el contrario, es pequeña y polvorienta. La ventana no se abre, y la luz anaranjada que se filtra a través del cristal manchado de tierra hace poco por despejar la sensación de que Tetsuro está en un armario evolucionado. Hace además un calor infernal, húmedo, y mientras se pone una vez más de puntillas siente cómo una gota de sudor le resbala, fría y repentina, por la espalda ya empapada.

A través del cristal encajado se escuchan los gritos del equipo de Karasuno, que debe de estar terminando en esos momentos la última vuelta de la carrera de castigo, por perder una vez más el partido de práctica. Tetsuro cree que puede distinguir las voces de Nishinoya, Tanaka y Hinata, con diferencia los más escandalosos. Sabe que en breves irrumpirán en el cuarto, de camino a la ducha, así que reanuda sus esfuerzos por alcanzar la toalla escondida. Ha probado todo, desde saltar hasta apoyar el pie en la balda de abajo, pero sin ningún resultado. Y podría ir a recepción a por otra, o agarrar un taburete, o pedir ayuda a alguien, pero se está convirtiendo en cuestión de orgullo: es el capitán de Nekoma, y no será derrotado por una toalla.

Un ruido de pasos rápidos precede la llegada de Hinata, que irrumpe en la habitación con el pelo de punta debido al sudor y las mejillas encendidas. Tiene la respiración alterada, y le siguen las voces de sus compañeros de equipo, que llenan el pasillo con el eco de sus gritos y risas.

 

—¡Kuroo-san! – le saluda Hinata, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A Tetsuro le da ganas de taparse la cara para escudarse de la energía y la alegría que exuda. Es como una estrella de metro y medio que no se cansa nunca – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eh, Hinata. – el resto de Karasuno aparece en la entrada. Kuroo les saluda, e indica con un gesto de la cabeza al armario que hay a su espalda – No quedan toallas, os va a tocar bajar a recepción.

— Nooo, ¿en serio? – se queja Hinata, y sin esperar respuesta echa a correr de nuevo. La mayor parte del equipo lo sigue, una procesión de “¡Hola!” y “Kuroo-san” que llena el pasillo de ruido y transforma la habitación en la que se encuentra Tetsuro durante unos instantes.

 

Cuando finalmente desaparecen todos, el adolescnete se vuelve de nuevo hacia el armario. La toalla sigue ahí, y por alguna razón su presencia le irrita. Le duelen los brazos, tiene calor y quiere darse una ducha y cenar, y se le antoja que lo único que se interpone entre él y sus objetivos son los milímetros que le impiden agarrar la toalla.

O no. Tsukishima está ahí, parado en el umbral de la puerta, mirándole como si, tras analizarle de arriba a abajo, hubiera decidido que Tetsuro no da la talla. Pero dado que se lo hace a todo el mundo y sabe que al menos en parte es todo pose, éste no se lo toma muy en serio.

 

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Tsukishima no duda un segundo antes de contestar.

—No.

—Venga, uno pequeño. Solo lo puedes hacer tú, – continúa Tetsuro, pero Tsukishima se da la vuelta y echa a andar siguiendo a su equipo, las manos en los bolsillos. Tiene la camiseta pegada a la espalda y las gafas torcidas, y camina algo menos rígido de lo normal. Tetsuro, sin embargo, no abandona. Levanta la voz – hay una toalla aquí arriba y no la puedo coger.

—¿Y a mí eso qué más me da? – le llega la voz de Tsukishima, algo apagada por la cada vez más creciente distancia.

 

Pronto, Tetsuro se ha vuelto a quedar solo en la habitación. Con una última mirada al armario, le sigue de camino a la planta baja, las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en la nuca de Tsukishima, que si se siente incómodo no lo demuestra y que le ignora durante todo el paseo.

A la mañana siguiente, después del primer partido, lo primero que Tetsuro hace es invitarle a jugar con él y con Bokuto.


End file.
